We play games
by PrincesssShani
Summary: When Simba and His friends are stuck in the den on a rainy day, they decide to have a little fun by playing a game of truth of dare, and it starts to go in some very strange directions...


**A/N: Hey guys, I wrote this one-shot about Simba and his friends just having a little fun. I hope you enjoy it, and please don't forget to review!**

* * *

On one cold fall day in the pride lands, Simba and his friends were stuck inside the cave without anything to do because of the horrid weather outside. It was freezing cold, and pouring down what seemed liked waves of rain, besides that is was dark and thundering so loudly it made the ground shake.

Simba's younger sister Shani, was curled up inbetween their parents scared half to death of the storm, while Nala, Chumvi, Meehtu, Kula, Tama, and Tojo sat in the cave entrance, wishing for the rain to stop so they could go play. Simba was over by the royal plate form were He and his family slept, trying to persuade His Father to let them go outside and play. But Mufasa made it clear He didn't want to be bothered and growled at Simba, before turning over and closing His eyes.

Simba eventually gave up after a few more minutes, then decided to walk over to were the others were. Shani, still terrified, but bored also decided to go over with the other cubs.

"I'm so bored! "Nala grumbled," I wish we could go outside!"

"And get fried to crispy? no thanks!" Chumvi replied, with a look of disappointment.

"Hmm, we could play a game!" Simba suggested.

"Like?" Tama asked, raising Her eyebrow.

"What about truth or dare?" Shani interjected," that's fun."

"Whatever!" Nala shrugged.

"Are you kidding?!" Tojo frowned, "that's so boring! you couldn't think of anything else to do?"

"Well have you got a better idea?" Simba cut in.

"Let's play!" Tojo mumbled.

All of the cubs sat down at the front of the cave in a small circle.

"Okay, so who goes first?" Kula asked.

"I will, since I am the prince!" Simba said, puffing out His chest.

"But I'm a princess!" Shani reminded him, making a pouty face.

"Yes, but I am older," Simba pointed out.

"But I am the oldest! "Chumvi remarked, "why don't I get to go first!"

"Who cares!" Tama snapped," will somebody just go already!"

"Okay fine," Simba said, "Tojo truth or dare."

"Dare." Tojo replied quickly.

"Alright, I dare you to...kiss...Kula." Simba smirked.

"Truth!" Tojo said, with wide eyes.

"Can't change it!" Simba grinned, "pucker up Tojo!"

Kula blushed from embarrassment, and put Her head down. Tojo took a deep breath, and leaned over to Kula who was sitting on his left side and gave Her a small peck on the lips.

"Okay, next!" Tojo blushed cutely.

"Um, Simba truth or dare?" Chumvi asked.

"Dare." Simba said, mischievously.

"You sure?" Chumvi smiled, deviously.

"Show me what yah got!" Simba said, confidently.

"Okay, I dare you to go up your Dad and tell Him He is looking very sexy today," Chumvi giggled.

"Yuck!" Simba said, sticking His tounge out.

Simba somehow sucked it up, and found the courage to go up to His Father while the other cubs were snickering behind Him.

Simba lightly tapped on His Fathers paw, and Mufasa turned over while yawning.

"Simba, for the final time you may not go outside!" Mufasa grunted.

"I actually wanted to tell you something." Simba said, trying to keep a straight face.

"What is it?" Mufasa yawned again.

"I think you look very...sexy today." Simba complimented.

At this, both of the royal couples heads popped up, staring at Simba with looks of utter shock and or horror.

"W-what?" Mufasa stuttered.

"I think you look sexy," Simba shrugged," I like the way the lighting in the cave bounces off of your...fur...I guess."

"P-pardon me?" Mufasa replied, with His mouth hanging open.

"I just think your incredibly attractive," Simba mumbled, "well bye now..."

Simba left His baffled parents to themselves, and went back over to the group with His head hanging low with shame. Truthfully, Simba found the look on His parents faces slightly amusing, but on the other paw the situation was slightly disturbing...

"I did it," Simba gagged, sitting down, "happy?"

"Wow, you have got guts!" Chumvi said, trying not to laugh.

"Alrighty then...who next?" Nala said, awkwardly.

"Shani, truth or dare?" Tojo asked.

"After seeing what you just made my brother do, truth!" Shani said, with a bewildered look on Her face.

"Do you have a crush on anyone?" Tojo asked.

"Y-yeah," Shani blushed.

"Who?" Tojo questioned further.

"M-meehtu." Shani said, suddenly finding Her paws very interesting.

"Really?" Meehtu said, with a large dopey grin.

"Ah, young love." Nala smiled, "I remember when I was there age!"

"Okay, enough with the sappiness!" Tama said, rolling Her eyes, "Chumvi truth or dare?"

"Dare." Chumvi said, without a second thought.

"I dare you to, sing the circle of life right in the middle of the den while shaking your booty!" Tama chuckled.

"Aww man!" Chumvi sighed," do I have to!"

"After what you made me do, yes!" Simba grinned from ear to ear," revenge is sweet!"

Chumvi gulped, before getting up and walking to the middle of the den. Chumvi cleared His throat, preparing to lose all His dignity and began to sing, quite terribly in everyone's opinion, while shaking his rear end.

 _"From the day we arrived on this planet"_

 _"And linking step into the sun"_

 _"there is more to see than can ever been seen"_

 _"more to do, than can ever be done!"_

Chumvi looked around and noticed He was getting odd looks from everyone in the den, besides His friends who were laughing their heads off. Chumvi's Father just sighed, and shook His head, while His mother just stared blankly.

 _"There is far to much to take in here!"_

 _"More to find, than can ever be found"_

 _"With the sun rolling high,"_

 _"through the sapphire sky's"_

 _"And Whatever the rest of the words are!"_

 _"It's the circle of life!"_

 _"And it moves us all!"_

 _"Through despair and hope!"_

"I am feeling despair listening to Him sing terribly off key!" Simba snickered.

 _"Through Faith and love!"_

 _"Till' we find our place! "_

 _"On the path unwinding! "_

 _"In the circle! the circle of life!"_

There was an awkward moment of silence, before Chumvi walked back to His place and sat down with a blank expression on His face.

"That, was atrocious! "One of the lionesses mumbled.

"What has gotten into the children? "Sarabi whispered to Mufasa.

"Thank you so much Tama!" Chumvi frowned.

"No thank you!" Tama laughed, "that was hilarious!"

"Next!" Shani said, "Kula, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Kula decided," nothing totally idiotic please!"

"I dare you to lick the floor." Shani said.

"Ugh!" Kula moaned.

Kula bent down and started to lick the floor, collecting small hairs and dust. She also gained a few disturbed looks from the adult's, by the time this was over everyone would think they had mental issues.

"Nala your turn!" Simba said," truth or dare?"

"Truth." Nala decided, "I don't feel like being humiliated today."

"Um, who was the first lion you found attractive?" Simba asked.

"Your gonna think it's stupid," Nala said, looking down at the floor.

"It couldn't be anymore strange than what Chumvi just did," Simba said, reassuringly.

"Thanks a lot Simba!" Chumvi hissed, "you always know how make me feel better!"

"I-it was your Dad, "Nala smiled.

"Eww! Nala!" Tama said, with a look of disgust.

"I liked the way He would flex His muscles when He bent down to get a drink from the waterhole, "Nala said, "but looking back that is really disgusting!"

"Yuck! Dad is so...old!" Shani, scrunching up Her face.

"Twisted thoughts aside, Tama you haven't gone." Simba noticed.

"Oh joy!" Tama said bluntly.

"Truth or dare?" Kula asked.

"Dare." Tama replied, I have nothing to lose.

"I dare you to tell Simba you respect Him as a lion and a friend." Kula said.

"Uh, S-simba, I r-respect you as a lion and a friend." Tama said, through gritted teeth.

"I could feel the sincerity in your words dripping from your mouth." Simba said, sarcastically.

Just as Simba said this, the storm started to clear up and the sun began to come out slowly. Much to the cubs relief, they would probably be able to go out and play soon, if it wasn't to muddy and slippery out. It was a good thing the storm began to end when it did, because the cubs were starting to get bored once again, and their parents didn't think they could take much more of their odd behavior.

"Finally!" Shani sighed with relief," I can't wait to get outside again."

They all waited for a few minutes, before stepping outside the den, only staying at the entrance. It was to wet to play still, and some damage had been done to the pride lands, but only a few fallen trees and likely nobody was hurt.

"Tomorrow we can play I guess, "Simba said, disappointed.

"Yeah, but Hey why don't we play truth or dare again sometime? "Shani asked, perking up.

"Your on! "Simba grinned.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, so this One shot was a little long, but I thought it was fun to write. Thank you for taking the time to read, have a good night.**


End file.
